Tardes de otoño
by Yarezzi Phantom Grayson
Summary: despues de un año de su muerte aun lo sigo extrañando. he esperado aquel momento en que lo vuelva a ver y lo vuelva a sentir pero solo hay una forma de hacer eso: la muerte. aquel accidente a cambiado totalmente mi vida, rompio en miles de pedazos mi corazon y ahora la locura se apodera sobre mi.


TARDES DE OTOÑO

Hola, este one-shot, me prometi que lo subiría hoy en mi cumple, lo hice basándome en un poema que lei y me encanto, no recuerdo el nombre del autor . Espero que les guste..

DANNY PHANTOM NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A HARTMAN.

Me encontraba caminando por la calle, mi vista aún seguía perdida desde aquel momento en que lo vi partir, mis ojos violetas ya no tenían ese brillo que comúnmente hidrataban cada vez que lo veia, mi sonrisa habia desaparecido por varios meses y aunque la busque por todas las maneras posibles dudaba que la volviese a encontrar, mi corazón lo mas lastimado que se pudiese sentir esta hecho millones de pedacitos dentro de mi, si no fuera por que aun siento los débiles latidos de éste podria jurar que estoy muerta.

**De vez en cuando sin previo aviso me visita tu recuerdo**

**Aveces viene de paso, con un recuerdo fugaz de tu sonrisa**

**o de la mirada de tus ojos azules, un solo instante de ti y ya te has ido.**

¿muerta? Esa palabra que tanto odio hacia énfasis en mi mente dia y noche, dándome ideas tentadoras todo por sentirlo de nuevo conmigo, por sentir su calor de nuevo, sus labios sobre los mios danzando al son del viento, oler su fresco aroma pero sobre todo perderme en esos ojos hermosos azules que aun sigo recordando con intensidad.

**Otras veces, sin embargo, se niega a irse**

**duerme conmigo y se despierta entre mis brazos.**

Un par de pequeñas gotas me sacaron de los pensamientos, al levantar mi vista al cielo observe como este se tornaba grisáceo, algo me decía que se acercaba una tormenta.

Volvi mi vista hacia el frente y observe que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi destino, apresure mi paso pues la pequeña llovizna cada vez se hacia mas violenta.

**En esta tarde de otoño, con tu recuerdo abrazado a mi almohada**

**casi puedo percibir tu aroma y pasar mis dedos por tu cabello,**

**podria pasar las horas observandote mientras duermes abrazado a mi,**

**porque te extraño y no sabes cuanto!**

por fin llegue, abri la puerta de aquel lugar que para muchos aterraba pero para otros era la puerta del descanso total. Sin mas rodeos entré y comenze a buscarlo, tardé varios minutos en encontrarlo pues la lluvia hacia que mi trabajo no fuera fácil, lo contemple y observe el grabado que habia en este "aquí descansa ya, Daniel fenton mejor conocido como Danny phantom el chico fantasma, te recordaremos por siempre, te queremos tu familia y amigos… QEPD"

no pude evitar derramar una lagrima que demostraba el dolor que mi corazón sentía en ese momento, mis ojos estaban llenos de éstas que poco a poco caian como si se burlasen de mi.

**Extraño el latido de tu corazon, tu respiracion, tus manos, tu voz.**

**Extraño verme reflejada en tus ojos cuando me miras con ese brillo de **

**complicidad con una sonrisa maliciosa en tu rostro.**

**Extraño tu barba de cuatro dias y tus viejos tennis bajo la cama.**

**Extraño oir tus pensamientos en el aire y ver como construyes tus sueños.**

Suspire de nuevo recordando con desprecio aquel horrible dia en el te habia perdido para siempre.

(flashback)

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba cierto fantasma de ojos rojos acompañado de una chica ojivioleta de unos 19 años, aparentemente estaba atada a un árbol. El solo sonreía y parecía que esperaba a alguien pues andaba de un lado a otro.

-bueno parece que no vendrá asi que terminare contigo de una buena vez- dijo el fantasma formando en su mano una esfera de ecto-plasma apuntando hacia la joven sin compasión, esta ultima tenia un gesto de tristeza en los ojos, estaba a punto de disparar pero otra ecto-esfera lo ataco lanzándolo a varios metros de la chica y desviando el ataque de aquel.

-¡sam!- grito aquel chico halfa volando hacia ella antes de que ocurriera algo peor.

-¡danny!- sam grito.

Danny la desamarro y la beso con tal pasión pues por un segundo pensó que la iva a perder.

-¡hay que conmovedor! Me dan asco- dijo Dan phantom acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.

-es algo que tu nunca sentiste y nunca sentiras- Danny dijo con tal enojo reflejado en sus ojos normalmente azules pero ahora se tornaban verdes neón.

Dan lanzo un lamento fantasmagórico que aparto a ambos lejos de ahí, sam habia dado a dar contra una pared de concreto, ella empezó a sangrar de la cabeza a lo que Danny se preocupo. Danny que estaba en el otro extremo recibió varios ataques de dan, haciéndolo caer casi inconsciente.

Sam poco a poco se levantaba pero aun seguía débil, dan al ver esta acción, voló hacia ella y apunto con ecto-rayo. Danny observaba perplejo aquella situación y hizo todo un esfuerzo para levantarse. Sam que miraba con horror a dan solo cerro los ojos pero al no sentir ningún dolor los abrió observando aquella horrible imagen.

Danny habia recibido el ataque de dan y ahora se encontraba sangrando su abdomen, gritaba de dolor pero an asi por salvar a su novia de aquel psicópata tomo toda su energía y lanzo un lamento fantasmagórico an mas fuerte qe el que habia lanzado dan unos minutos atrás.

Dan se estrelló contra n gran árbol dejándolo sin fuerzas, en ese momento los padres de Danny y Tucker aparecieron, este ultimo encerró a dan en el termo fenton.

Danny cayo de rodillas casi sin vida, sam de inmediato corrió hacia el y lo abrazo pero el se quejaba aun de el dolor, tanto que habia perdido su forma apoco comenzaron a salir lagrimas de ella al ver a Danny en ese estado.

-sam por favor no llores, siempre estare contigo-

-danny, no, no hables asi, pronto los médicos llegaran y te llevaran al hospital y te salvaran, ya lo veras, solo resiste un poco mas-

-sam ambos sabemos que no resistiré, por favor dile a todos que los quiero y los extrañare mucho….. y sam te amo…-

-danny no te despidas-

-sam se feliz y recuerda que siempre estare contigo- con esto ultimo Danny se acerco lentamente a sam hasta llegar a sus labios y besarlos por ultima vez. Después susurro

-te amo-

-yo también te amo- su voz se escuchaba quebrada.

Danny solo sonrio y cerro sus ojos diciendo adiós a el amor de su vida.

-¿danny? ¡¿danny?! ¡danny!- al ver que este no respondia abrazo el cuerpo ya innerte y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

Todos se acercaron a ella pero esta no se percato de sus presencias ya que el llanto era el único sonido que se podía escuchar.

Llegaron los paramédicos al lugar pero ya nada se podía hacer, el héroe de amity park yacía ahí tirado sin vida.

(fin flashback)

Me sentí tan mal, sentía que mi vida ya no valia nada, sentí que no tenia ningún propósito en la vida, y se que yo pude haber evitado esa desgracia.

**Extraño sentirme segura entre tus brazos y ser parte de tu vida.**

**Extraño tantas cosas de ti mi amor y extraño que me extrañes.**

**Desearía que en lugar de tu recuerdo estuvieses tu aqui,**

**para decirte cuanto te quiero y que me ha dolido mucho perderte,**

**para decirte que me equivoque,**

**que no ha habido ni tiempo ni distancia ni ciudad para el olvido.**

si pudiera regresar el tiempo creeme que haría todo lo posible por evitar que dan te hubiese hecho daño alguno. Evitaría que te hubieras interpuesto entre ese ataque, y la que estuviese debajo de la tierra fuese yo. Si tan solo hubiera dicho que si cuando me preguntaste que si me acompañabas hacia mi casa tal vez nada de esto seria verdad.

Me siento culpable por tu muerte y es que el tratar de salvarme no fue la mejor idea, no para mi, con tan solo decirte que pronto nos casaríamos y seriamos felices pero ese fantasma tuvo que arruinarlo todo y despedazar mi felicidad en pedazos frente a mi fue tan doloroso.

Y odiar a dan como nadie mas es extraño pues él de alguna forma u otra eres tú, claro que yo nunca dejaría que ese futuro pasara en realidad.

**Si hubiese sabido que este adios sería para siempre**

**jamas me habria marchado sin decirte cuanto te amo.**

**Si hubiese sabido lo que sería de mi vida sin ti hubiese luchado por ti.**

Aun sigo anhelando aquel dia en que tu y yo podremos estar juntos una vez mas y poder sentir de nuevo aquellos brazos tan reconfortantes y tan suaves rodeando mi cintura y sentir tus dulces labios compartir los míos en un cálido beso que nos extinga el oxigeno.

**Pero el hubiese no existe.**

**Ya es muy tarde para amarte y es tan inutil extrañarte.**

**Solo me queda distraerme de ti, pretender que te he olvidado,**

**hasta que tu recuerdo nuevamente, sin previo aviso, decida venir.**

Despierto de mis pensamientos y observo que el cielo es ta a punto de tornarse de obscuridad, las primeras estrellas apenas comienzan a titilar aun sigue lloviendo pero cada vez menos, una suave brisa cubre mi cara y me doy cuenta que es la hora, la hora de decir adiós.

De mi bolso saco una especie de frasco con un liquido azulado, lo pienso cada vez mas pero me resigno creo que ese será mi final, abro el pequeño frasquito y lo vacio en mi boca para después sentir como innumerables emociones recorren mi ser, caigo de rodillas frente a tu lapida y espero con ansias a que haga efecto.

No se si ya estoy alucinando pero escucho tu voz susurrando mi nombre con desesperación.

Mis parpados cada vez se hacen mas pesados, tu voz mas fuerte junto con un extraño sonido que se empareja con mi débil palpitar.

Tu voz se quiebra como si estuvieras llorando, será por que he cometido esta estupidez o será por que ya me quieres a tu lado.

Cierro por fin totalmente mis ojos, todo es obscuridad y tu voz se aleja apena en un susurro casi imperceptible, estoy un poco débil pero abro mis ojos para ver si estoy ya contigo pero lo único que observo en una luz que me sega totalmente.

Tu voz vuelve de nuevo y el ruida extraño cada vez se escuchan mas seguidos.

Un par de brazos me rodean y lagrimas mojan mi cuello, creo que estas llorando.

Por fin cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz te miro fijamente y observo que aun estas aferrado a mi.

Trato de producir algun sonido pero mi garganta esta muy seca, siento que me quema.

Cuando por fin logro decirte algo tu me miras fijamente con esos hermosos ojos azules que al parecer noto derraman tantas lagrimas eso explica mi cuello húmedo, también tienen unas grandes ojeras como si no hubieras dormido por días.

Tu solo me sonries y me vuelves a abrazar pero esta vez me transmites tu cariño y tu calor que tanta falta me han hecho.

Yo a duras logro completar ese gesto pues mi cuerpo siente tanto dolor y no me explico por que.

Tu susurras mi nombre de nuevo, yo también logro pronunciarlo.

Te separas un poco de mi y yo trato de averiguar en que lugar estoy, me doy cuenta que estamos en una habitación al parecer de un hospital.

Unos médicos llegan corriendo hacia la habitación alejándome de ti, al parecer revisan si estoy bien.

Una enfermera se acerca a mi con una jeringa y la inyecta en mi brazo, el cansancio vuelve a mi y tengo mucho sueño, pronuncio por ultima vez el nombre de mi amado y el sueño cae ante mi.

Despierto y observo a mi alrededor un par de rosas y globos al instante supe que eran de tu parte, siempre fuiste muy detallista, estoy en una habitación diferente, esta mas decorada.

Mis ojos comienzan a derramar lagrimas, pensando que tal vez todo fue un sueño y tu ya no estas conmigo, tal vez alguien se dio cuenta de mi presencia en el panteón y me llevo al hospital, de seguro fue eso.

No, no otra vez, ese dolor llega de nuevo, no es un dolor físico sino que viene de mi interior, de mi corazón que poco a poco se destrozan los pedazos que aun quedaban en mi.

Cierro mis ojos tratando de salir de esa cruel realidad, lloro con mas intensidad.

siento que alguien acaricia mi rostro y puedo asegurar que es mi madre de seguro esta esperando a que despierte para echarme en cara la estpides que cometi.

Sus dedos quitan las lagrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas, conocía esos dedos son….los…de….danny.

Abri mis ojos inmediatamente y lo observe, él un con su sonrisa encantadora que me derrite cada vez que lo veía.

Supuse que era de nuevo una mentira solo una ilusion dolorosa, te observo con cierta seriedad tu solo te acercas a mi deseando probar mis labios de nuevo, tu aliento se fusiona con el mio para después dar la bienvenida a mis labios que tanto han deseado volver a besar los tuyos, al sentirte logro entender que esto no era un sueño y mucho menos una pesadilla.

Después de separarnos por la falta de oxigeno te pregunto que ha pasado.

Tu me explicas que Dan me secuestro y que me habia disparado un ecto-rayo que hizo que me estrellara con una pared y me desmayara.

Sonaba algo ironico con lo que me habia pasado.

El continuo diciéndome que golpeo a dan y lo encerró en el termo fenton.

Que trato de despertarme pero que yo seguía inconsciente.

Me llevaron al hospital e intentaron reanimarme pues mi pulso era muy bajo, habia entrado en coma y dure 5 dias en ella hasta que habia despertado.

Creo que tenia sentido, me alegre por que Danny estaba vivo.

Lo abrace y le dije cuanto lo amaba el me correspondió.

Mas tarde mis padres, los padres de Danny, Tucker y valerie vinieron a visitarme se sentían tan contentos por mi recuperación.

Asi pasaron días hasta que me dieron de alta, Danny me acompaño hasta mi casa, se me hacia un poco raro que nadie estuviera esperándome, al entar vi que todo estaba obscuro, al dar un par de pasos se encendieron las luces y todos saltaron asustándome un poco. En la pared habia un gran letrero que decía: ¡bienvenida a casa sam!

Conversamos un poco sobre nuestro compromiso, estábamos tan contentos por nuestra boda, era en un par de meses pero podria esperar todo por Danny.

Cenamos y brindaron por nosotros, al final todos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas casas, Danny y yo nos fuimos a nuestro departamento que habíamos rentado pues aun no habíamos comprado una casa.

Danny se convirtió en su forma fantasma y como en un juego de niños me levanto en sus brazos y me llevo volando hacia aquel edificio en donde vivíamos.

La luna se veía tan hermosa y la ciudad también desde mi punto de vista. Danny me observo y me beso con ternura.

Al fin podía estar tranquila, Danny ya estaba otra vez conmigo y lucharía para que nada ni nadie nos separe…

Fin.


End file.
